Arranged
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Please excuse the crappy title. After the war, in order to make a treaty between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, Katara becomes the next Fire Lady. Has a plot but somewhat one shot chapter style. Rated for nudity.


When I walked in, I was quite surprised. While I obviously had known royalty had luxurious living, I had not realized his room would be this big. No, not his room, our room. As nice as this room was, I couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous. We had just gotten married and, according to wedding law, it was our "honeymoon" now.

As much as I hated arranged marriages, I had to agree with the argument the government of each our nations made. As the Avatar, Aang helped to make a treaty with the Fire Nation and Air Nomads by having war criminals aid in rebuilding the Temples as an alternative to prison or death. For the Earth Kingdom, Aang also helped create a treaty with the Fire Nation, having the Fire Nation hire earthbenders and people who had been hurt by raids in order to boost the Earth Kingdom's economy.

So then there was the matter of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. The Water Tribe didn't need to have their homes rebuilt, and even if they did Fire Nation couldn't really do much, seeing as everything was made of snow. The people of the Water Tribe also didn't need jobs as they were self-sufficient. However, the Water Tribe was the most hesitant about trusting the Fire Nation, just as I had been. Then there was the matter of a Fire Lady. Zuko was the Fire Lord and needed a female bender to be his wife. Diplomatically, I had been the voice of the Water Tribe while Aang was away and while Chief Arnook and Master Pakku were away. The Northern Water Tribe was still very new to having female waterbenders and seeing as I was not only a female master waterbender, but also an associate of the Avatar, I was arranged to marry Zuko.

When I was initially told I refused it and for quite a while I was resistant. Engaged marriages were against everything I believed in. Marriage should be based on two people loving each other. It should be based on mutual feelings towards one another and time to get to know each other. But then when I stopped and thought about all those qualities I realized while I may not be in love with Zuko I trusted him. He had shown me that I could trust him. He had, quite nearly, gave his life to save my own. I had gotten to know him. I had developed a relationship, albeit as friends, with him. Additionally, I wanted to show my people that we could trust the Fire Nation, and after much hesitance I had agreed to become the next Fire Lady.

However, now came the awkward part for both of us. We were officially married and on our honeymoon at Ember Island. We were completely alone and when I returned, I was expected to be expecting a child. Not only was I not ready to have a child, I was definitely not ready to have sex, let alone with Zuko. I knew him as a friend but aside from kissing one or two guys I hadn't gone farther than light making out. True, me and Zuko had kissed at our wedding, as it is customary in Fire Nation tradition, but what was he expecting?

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, trying to focus on the salty smell of the waves, crashing down on the beach not far from where our place was. Perhaps I could go into bed and pretend to fall asleep. That way he wouldn't feel bad and we would both be spared the awkwardness.

Quickly getting into bed, I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

"Katara..." I heard his voice ask, as I felt my stomach start to twist. He wouldn't do anything while he thought I was asleep would he? As I heard the door open and shut, I tried my best to relax and appear to be asleep, breathing in the salty air.

I felt the covers being messed with as I soon felt a warm body pressing up against my back, arms gently wrapping around me. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine, as my body began trembling, just enough for him to realize I wasn't asleep.

"Katara..." he softly whispered into my ear, "I can tell you're still awake. Not only because of your trembling but because there's a full moon out tonight." Turning around to face him, I opened my eyes, as he instantly saw the fear and anxiety in them.

"I know what you are thinking," he soothed. "And we don't have to do that tonight... But may I please try something?"

"Something?" I asked, nervous yet a bit intrigued. "Mind being a little more specific?"

"Well..." he slightly blushed. "How about I do certain things and if you enjoy it you allow me to continue."

"Alright..." I nervously blushed, as I couldn't help but look away. His hand gently came and rested on my chin and neck, as he tilted my head up and softly kissed me on the lips. I had to admit, he sure seemed to know what he was doing, as opposed to Aang, who had only kissed me on two occasions. Suddenly however, I felt something warm and a tad bit rough run against my lips, as my cheeks flared red and I bit my lip.

Exhaling, he ran his hand down my shoulder and along my sides as I felt my body relax and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. As his tongue moved around my mouth, so did his hands around the exposed skin that my outfit provided. Feeling just a tad bit nervous, I pulled away, placing my hands on his to stop them.

"Katara..." he softly sighed. "I know this probably makes you feel strange and somewhat uncomfortable, but I'd sort of like to continue. And honestly I don't know about you, but I've always found you to be quite attractive." If I hadn't been red before, I sure was now. No guy had ever been that forward with me. Not even Aang. Getting a boost of courage, I kissed him back, slowly slipping my tongue out and pushing it between his lips. Letting go of his hands, I slowly began running my hands along his bare chest, ignoring the blush that came across my cheeks. As our kissing began to slow down, we began lightly kissing, pulling away every now and then, and planting quick breathy kisses on each other's lips

"Want me... to... continue..." Zuko said breathing heavy as I blushed but weakly nodded. His hands, which had been roaming around my exposed skin crept their way up to my shirt, as he looked me in the eyes and lifted up my top. Suddenly getting modest however, I wrapped my arms around me to cover myself, having second thoughts about moving so fast.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Are we moving too fast?"

"A little." I replied.

"Do you want me to stop?" Oddly enough I shook my head no. "Alright," he softly smiled. "Just no clothing removed." Placing his hands back on the exposed skin of my back, his fingers gently moved around my back, as his lips softly kissed mine again. Slipping his tongue back in, I began swirling my tongue around with his. Moving his hands along a certain part of my back, I couldn't help but let out a small sigh, as I felt my pulse begin to increase slightly. As I noticed Zuko shiver, I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed but he seemed to have a nervous look to them.

As we continued kissing, I began to feel a sense of impatience, feeling as though I needed something. Pulling away for a short take of air, I noticed Zuko's face seemed to be growing impatient as well. Pausing for a moment I realized impatient wasn't the word. He seemed like he was trying to focus on something, or perhaps not focus on one thing by focusing on another. His hands began to softly warm my skin as another sigh passed my lips. His face trembled as he bit his lip, stopping his hands. As if having a mind of its own, my body shuttered and let out a soft whimper, seeming to want him to continue.

"Can you please try and control that?" He softly asked, his eyes shut tight. Not entirely sure what he meant by _that_ I placed my hand on his, as he opened his eyes and saw the confusion in mine. "The sounds." He elaborated. "I'm trying not to be a perverted jerk but sounds like those do have an effect on guys."

"I'm not consciously doing it…" I apologized. "And I don't mind what you're doing…" Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close and passionately kissed me on the lips "Still no clothing off… correct." He asked between kisses. Nodding my head, I heard him ever so softly groan. "You want me… to touch anywhere… just put my hand… where that is." Taking his hands, I placed them on either side of my hip, as he pulled away from kissing me and bit his lip. Kissing me along my neck, he traced his thumb in circles against my skin as my legs clenched together. As I did so I couldn't help but turn crimson red. I was dripping wet.

My mind and body instantly started fighting with each other. My body said to take his hands and shove them down my pants, seeing as he seemed to have very skilled hands and fingers. My mind on the other hand screamed no at the top of its lungs. Should I say something to him? My body told me to tell him I wanted more, a lot more. My mind also somewhat wanted to as well. However, my mind was too afraid that he would either take it the wrong way or be unable to control himself and do too much. There was the chance that he would understand and be able to control himself and only do a little bit more but I was too scared. Opening my eyes, I suddenly noticed that I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"Can I continue from before." He asked pleadingly. "I just want to make those sounds of yours continue." Moving my hips slightly, I turned crimson red as I felt something poking me from between his legs. "Oh Agni…" he gasped. "Please watch what you do with those hips. And I'm really sorry… I'm trying my best to control myself." Getting a bit curious I gently wrapped my legs around his waist as his eyes got huge. "Katara…" he warned. "I said watch it. This is already har… difficult enough as it is." Softly smirking, I swirled my hips in small slow circles. Opening his mouth, a dry moan came out as I trembled at the sound. Looking at his bare chest, I noticed he was quite muscular. Running my hands down it, it felt strong but not overly bulky. Looking down farther, I noticed the bulge in his pants as I couldn't help but blush. "Katara…" he replied nervously

"I trust you." I stated softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah… well… I don't know if I do." He answered in reply.

"You seem to have way better control than I do." I retorted. "And yes."

"Yes?" he replied. "Yes _what_ exactly?"

"Yes too your question." I gently blushed.

"Oh?" he smirked the smug smile I knew all too well. "So now you get all shy? Tell me what it is you want." I was unable to speak. Taking my hands, I began lifting up my shirt by myself, when he stopped them and pulled them away. "C'mon Katara," he snickered. "You had your fun now I get to have mine."

"Take my shirt off." I softly whispered.

"With pleasure." He smiled, as he hooked his fingers underneath my top and looked at me. "Are you _sure_?" I nodded in response as he slid my top up and over my head, as I closed my eyes and blushed. "Now let's see…" he thought out loud. "You made me gasp and moan. I think it's only fair if I did the same." His hands came up to cup my breasts, as he tenderly massaged them. I let out a soft sigh. He slowly began increasing the heat coming out of his hands as my sighs seemed to stretch out longer. "Keep in mind." He chuckled. "Whatever sounds you make, you gotta roughly make the equivalence of for me. Not saying right now… or the equivalence of what I do… Just make me make similar noises. Such as…" His thumb and pointer finger quickly yet softly grabbed my nipple and gently pinched and rolled it as I let out a quick short gasp. My legs began trembling as more moisture pooled between my legs.

"I'm sorry…" I quickly apologized, as I could see he noticed.

"Sorry for what?" he laughed, shaking his head. "I like pleasuring you and that's the biggest form of compliment."

"But it makes you want sex." I argued. "And I've told you I don't want sex yet."

"We don't need to have sex. Sex isn't the objective. The objective is to feel good. Now shhh… while I pleasure you." His head went down from my ear to my breasts as he stuck his tongue out and slowly circled it around my hardening nipple. A gentle moan passes my lips as his then wrapped around the tip and gently sucked. Sparks of what felt like electricity ran through my body as they went down my spine and all collected in my core. I let out a whimpering moan. "Can't wait to see what you do to make me do that," he replied.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to say something, not entirely sure what to say. However I couldn't bring myself to make legible words, just simply having my mouth open and move about.

"Relax Katara…" he softly cooed. "You don't need to say anything." Suddenly, a chill ran up my body, as I felt goosebumps rise along my bare skin. "You cold?" he asked, stroking my arm.

\"Yeah…" I answered. Pulling the blankets up over both of us, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so that I was on top of him, laying on his bare chest. As he pulled me against him, I couldn't help but feel a sense of relaxation and safety come over me as my eyelids began to feel heavy…


End file.
